the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Western Field
|conc= |next=Duel in the Bench Store |name=Battle of the Western Field |imageBG= |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=May 2020 |place=Western Field, United States of America |result=*S.M.S.B. victory *The Sanctuary is saved from exposure |side1=*S.M.S.B. *Rattvisa Gang |side2=*NoHeads **Ninth Guard |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Baby Intelligence *Dean Rattvisa |commanders2=*Bartholomew Gales *Cassidy |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*1 Crodela player **Indiana Shaffer |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Rattvisa B *Rattvisa E *Rattvisa G *Indiana Shaffer |casual2=*Cassidy *Bartholomew Gales injured |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of the Western Field was a campaign that took place during the Second NoHead War and was one of its final conflicts. It began when the Ninth Guard was intercepted by the Rattvisa Gang, who were accompanied by Baby Intelligence. The battle ended with the disorganization of the gang with a decisive victory for the Ninth Guard. Cassidy eventually managed to trap Baby Intelligence and fellow member Lindsay Kellerman, killing Indiana Shaffer but dying in the process. Prelude The two superheroes then escaped via Kraft teleportation, only to end up inside the belly of a mysterious monster. Baby Intelligence awoke to realize they were in an enormous Basilisk that had been terrorizing Rhode Island, upon escaping its interior. The enraged snake gave chase, destroying much of Narragansett including the shady Rattvisa Cove in its rampage. After briefly losing Force Baby, Baby Intelligence curried the aid of a gangster named Dean Rattvisa. The members of her gang, the Rattvisa Gang, converged, and together they felled the beast. With Rattvisa Cove destroyed, Baby Intelligence promised to get her and her gang to safety, just as several nervous townspeople approached them, calling them out as heroes. A disheveled-looking man piped up, being the only one among his fellow men who knew of the Sanctuary, and he told them the fastest way to get there would be passage through the Devil's Armpit. Taking his advice, they returned to the Sanctuary in Canada to continue fighting the NoHeads. After a briefing, a festive dinner, and a night of much-needed rest, the unlikely alliance made their way for the Western Field to intercept the Ninth Guard, who was threatening to expose the Sanctuary to NoHead Grandmaster Brute Gunray. The battle Bloodbath NoHead Recruit Cassidy was a part of the Ninth Guard along with her friend Bartholomew Gales. When the Ninth Guard arrived, they were intercepted by the Rattvisa Gang, who were accompanied by Baby Intelligence. She spotted Rattvisa G, slashed her throat and repeatedly stabbed her to death with her own needler. Running past Baby Intelligence, Bartholomew Gales killed Rattvisa B by pinning him onto a rock and killing her with an application of telekinesis (possibly telekinetic crush). Witnessing this, Cassidy approached Rattvisa K and dueled her. Rattvisa E likewise dueled NR-57 until Cassidy intervened by incapacitating the former with her stave. Rattvisa K grasped on her stave, but Cassidy kicked her in the face. Rattvisa D grabbed Gales' arm. Gales punched his face, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pinned him to the ground. Baby Intelligence rushed for them, but he tripped and fell. Cassidy chased him and would have struck him in the heart if he did not counter with a telekinetic repulse. Baby Intelligence found it hard to take his eyes off of Dean Rattvisa, who was using her quad guns as melee weapons to strike and knock out her foes with a strike to the head while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed her to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. She identified Bartholomew Gales as the instigator of the attack and assailed him, shooting his sword arm and disintegrating it, at the cost of his bashing her forearm hard enough to bruise it. Splitting up No longer willing to risk going near the Sanctuary to confirm her theory, Cassidy continued her alliance with Gales after the battle. Baby Intelligence and fellow S.M.S.B. member Lindsay Kellerman attempted to pour ice into the Eastern Field, but Cassidy trapped them on their way there. However, Indiana Shaffer intervened and cut the two S.M.S.B. members free. Angered, Cassidy threw her stave and Baby Intelligence dodged, but it hit Indiana Shaffer in her abdomen. Kellerman skewered her in the heart with her sword, causing her to die. While Cassidy's breathing stopped, Baby Intelligence realized that Shaffer had already lost a significant amount of blood. Aftermath The Rattvisa Gang was virtually wiped out as a result of the battle. Moved by Baby Intelligence's compassion and devastated by the loss of her comrades, Dean Rattvisa ultimately chose to cease her gang activities with her friends and departed the field with the survivors of the battle. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Battles of America